


Barnyard

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [14]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Conjoined Bodies, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, dub con, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Here's a neat thing you can do with two Scouts who won't stand still long enough for a headshot.





	Barnyard

Sniper stepped inside the abandoned barn, setting the lantern on the crate that served as a makeshift table. The barn was quiet for a long moment and Sniper settled in his armchair, sighing.

His pets—the BLU Scouts that had given him so much trouble, stitched together crudely at the side—crawled toward him, the bells on their collars—the only thing they wore—jingling with their crude movements. It always thrilled Sniper to see their limbs moving in syncopation, each focused on the other's movements and failing to keep pace.

The Scout on the left – Bunny (because Graham was a terrible name for such a quick little rabbit)—raised his head, buck teeth biting his lower lip. Sniper offered Bunny a gentle scratch under the chin, which had Bunny half-close his eyes and he stopped biting his lip.

The Scout on the right —Froggy (Zack was hardly a good name for something that used to cross arenas in a single leap)- had lowered his gaze, still so shy after all this time. Sniper offered him a gentle pet, which the Scout trembled under.

"Were you good boys today?" Sniper asked.

Bunny nodded, enthusiastically, pressing his warm little cheek to Sniper's knee. Froggy blinked, looking up at Sniper.

"You two know you have to work for your supper," Sniper reminded them, sitting back in his chair. "Go on."

Bunny's nose twitched as he thought for a moment about how to impress his master. Then, smiling, he reached for Froggy's dick, stroking softly. Froggy shook his head, gently pushing Bunny's hand away. Bunny, with those watery blue eyes, looked up at Sniper for help.

"Stop that," Sniper scolded Froggy, pulling his kukri from its sheath and pressing the tip under the Scout's chin," or you'll go hungry."

The thought of starving seemed to appeal to Froggy better than the weapon. Froggy looked at Sniper sadly before reaching over to touch Bunny, who grinned.

Watching the Scouts jerk each other off, Sniper groaned. Bunny was always so enthusiastic, spitting into his hand before stroking Froggy. Bunny's fingers traced Froggy's entrance, grinning at the other's reluctance. Froggy was always reluctant, almost like a virgin. If Sniper hadn't fucked both of them, he would have believed Froggy was a virgin.

"Just like that," Sniper told them, impressed with Bunny's display. "Keep going."

Bunny brought his hand to Froggy's, showing the other how to stroke and squeeze. Soon, Bunny was satisfied, forcing his fingers into Froggy's mouth before fingering the other.

It wasn't long before Bunny squirted his load, whining loudly and coating Froggy's hand. Bunny twitched, continuing to finger Froggy. Sniper licked his lips and Froggy sighed, jerking himself off. But between Bunny's skilled fingers and his own hand, Froggy came too, crying out softly.

"Good boys," Sniper praised. He got up, bringing in a small bag.

Bunny's face brightened and he opened his mouth considerably. Sniper chuckled, feeding him fresh carrots and watching Bunny's eyes roll back with satisfaction.

Froggy shifted, hating to be neglected. Sniper chuckled and, once he'd fed Bunny his fill, brought in a bowl of thick, writhing maggots. Reluctantly, Froggy lowered his head, eating slowly. The popping in his mouth and taste of bitter juices made him retch, as always, but he continued eating.

"I brought a toy," Sniper purred. He dropped a rubber carrot, which Bunny snatched.

Waiting, Bunny watched Froggy eat. The silence made Froggy tense and nervous and he gagged more than usual. Once he'd eaten his fill, Sniper took the bowl and Bunny giggling and stuffed the carrot in his mouth contentedly, coyly. He made quite the show of deep-throating the thing, slurping obscenely at it.

Once Bunny decided the carrot was wet enough, he shoved it into Froggy, stretching him and making him cry out. Sniper chuckled, offering Bunny an affectionate pet.

"Be good."

Not that Bunny could hear him. The Scout was more interested in fucking his little friend with their new toy. Sniper took the lantern and left, locking up the barn. He'd have to wash them tomorrow, he noted.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Points if you can obviously see which game that’s (not TF2) I’ve been playing.~~


End file.
